Yo no bailo
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: Elsa sabe que Kristoff ama a su hermana y que no se atrevería a lastimarla bajo ninguna circunstancia, así que cuando el hombre comienza a negarse a asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Anna, Elsa al instante sabe que hay algo detrás de eso y, sea lo que sea, está dispuesta a arreglarlo.
1. La cena

**Si me han leído antes, sabrán que no sé cómo hacer introducciones XD, así que las explicaciones de qué estoy haciendo o qué se supone que estoy tratando de hacer van al final, entonces: disfruten la lectura, espero que sea de su agrado :).**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La cena.**

Aún no estaba ahí, porque el espacio seguía cálido, no helado. La mesa era extremadamente larga y estaba claro que se veía bastante raro que solo hubiera dos sillas ocupadas, y por decir que solo había dos sillas ocupadas, se refiere a decir que solo Anna y Kristoff estaban ahí, sentados uno junto al otro, en los lugares cerca a la "silla de honor", como Anna la llamaba.

Siempre que se daba la oportunidad, Kristoff aceptaba las invitaciones de Anna de ir a cenar al palacio. No era que no le agradara ir, era solo que a veces lo hacía sentir incómodo y, bueno, agregándole que sus horarios de trabajo lo consumían, acceder cada vez que Anna se lo pedía resultaba prácticamente imposible, pero esta vez ella había sido demasiado insistente y al final tuvo que decir que si, claro que cuando aceptó aún no sabía que la reina estaría presente durante la cena, así es, Anna se había salido con la suya de nuevo.

Kristoff estaba consciente en todos los sentidos posibles de que Elsa era la hermana de su novia y eso lo hacía tener que convivir con ella, cosa que casi nunca hacía. A Kristoff le agradaba Elsa, pero, es decir, ella era la reina, ella y Anna eran bastante diferentes, y Elsa estaba todo el tiempo consumida por el trabajo, se tomaba tan en serio eso que casi no hablaban o bien, cuando él estaba presente, ella estaba fuera, así que no era sorpresa que ese día estuviera algo nervioso por el hecho de que Elsa podría cruzar la puerta en cualquier momento, se sentaría y tendría que hablar con ella quisiera o no. Literalmente esa era la primera vez que compartía una cena con ella.

-Anna, no creo que esto sea una buena idea-, Kristoff volteó su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Anna, que brillaron levemente cuando sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa

-Saldrá bien, mi hermana es humana, no te va a comer o a morder-, bromeó Anna

-Pero si me congelará-, dijo Kristoff entre dientes mientras jugaba con la copa vacía que estaba junto a él

-¿Eh?, ¿dijiste algo, Kristoff?-, Anna volvió a sonreír y se volteó hacia él para preguntarle eso, Kristoff tragó saliva

-No…creo que no-, mintió Kristoff, y justo cuando Anna estaba a punto de decir algo, la puerta hacia el comedor se abrió de repente, y ambos voltearon involuntariamente hacia allá, para ver a Elsa cruzando la puerta. Caminaba erguida y un poco apresurada, pero aún así se veía elegante como siempre. De alguna manera, los nervios de Kristoff le hicieron ver que el vestido azul cristal de la reina se veía más azul y más lindo que nunca, cosa que lo hacía sentir algo inferior a ella.

De repente la habitación se volvió fría, eso era normal cuando ella estaba presente, pero esta vez hacía un poco más de frío, muestra de que estaba nerviosa por alguna razón.

-Buenas noches-, Elsa se detuvo un momento para saludarlos como debía de hacerlo en primer lugar.

-Buenas noches, Elsa/su majestad-, respondieron Anna y Kristoff al mismo tiempo.

-Anna-, después de un rato Elsa saludó a su hermana con un beso en la mejilla demasiado político (Es decir, sus mejillas apenas se tocaron), y después avanzó hacia Kristoff y le estrechó la mano

-Kristoff-

-Buenas noches, su majestad-, le respondió Kristoff inclinando un poco la cabeza a modo de reverencia, Elsa sonrió levemente y se dirigió hacia la "silla de honor", pero antes de que pudiera sentarse, Kristoff se levantó bruscamente

-Déjeme ayudarla-, prácticamente corrió hacia ella e hizo lo que dijo, la ayudó a sentarse

-Gracias, Kristoff-, dijo Elsa mientras se sacudía un poco el vestido

-No fue nada-, respondió Kristoff mientras se sentaba nuevamente junto a Anna

-Perdonen el retraso, tuve algunas cosas que hacer, ustedes entienden-, dijo Elsa

-Oh, no importa, estás aquí ahora-, dijo Anna, ganándose una sonrisa de su hermana. Justo en ese momento, aparecieron algunas personas para servir el vino, así que el trío estuvo en silencio unos segundos, al menos hasta que se fueron

-Se ve hermosa esta noche, su majestad-, le dijo Kristoff

-Muy amable, Kristoff, usted no está nada mal tampoco-, dijo Elsa

-Oh, pues, muchas gracias-, dijo Kristoff alzando la copa, siendo correspondido con la misma acción de parte de Elsa

-¿Cómo está Sven, Kristoff?-, preguntó Elsa después de darle un pequeño sorbo al vino

-Bueno, él…está bien, usted sabe, le gustan las zanahorias-, dijo Kristoff rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, estaba incómodo

-Elsa, Kristoff me llevó a la montaña la semana pasada-, Anna tenía que intervenir, así que dijo eso mientras se agarraba del brazo de su novio

-Vaya, ¿y qué tal fueron las cosas?-, preguntó Elsa

-Fue genial, llevamos a Olaf-, dijo Anna entre risas

-Pero Anna es un desastre para los exteriores-, comentó Kristoff

-Me caí 24 veces-, dijo Anna como si fuera la mejor cosa del mundo, -Las contamos de regreso a Arendelle-

-Es increíble lo que te emociona-, dijo Kristoff entre risas

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ella, cuando tenía 1 año, de alguna manera se salió de la cuna y cayó sobre su cabeza, se cae mucho desde entonces-, dijo Elsa

Anna rodó los ojos con una expresión divertida

-Hey, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?-, preguntó Anna dirigiéndose directamente a Elsa, quien se volteó hacia ella mientras se ponía una servilleta en su regazo, pues comenzaban a servir la sopa

-¿Encargar más chocolate del necesario?, si, lo hice esta mañana-, dijo Elsa,

Anna soltó una especie de chillido raro y Elsa, por otro lado, tomó una cuchara, y por acto seguido volvió a dejarla

-Kristoff, no sé si mi hermana ya le habrá comentado que estamos planeando su fiesta de cumpleaños-, Comentó Elsa señalando con sus ojos a Anna

-Sin ofender a su hermana, su majestad, pero es de lo único que habla-, dijo Kristoff, ganándose un codazo juguetón de parte de Anna, y una pequeña risa que salió de Elsa

-Vendrán invitados de varios lugares, y claro, esperamos que usted también nos acompañe, Kristoff-, dijo Elsa antes de darle otro sorbo al vino. Kristoff tragó saliva

-Le agradezco la invitación, su majestad, pero me veo demasiado ridículo en traje de gala-, dijo Kristoff

-Krist..

-Si no se siente cómodo en traje de gala, realmente no es necesario que lo lleve, Kristoff-, Elsa interrumpió a su hermana, -Desde mi punto de vista, es necesario que acompañe a Anna en una fecha tan importante como es su décimo noveno cumpleaños, además, creo que es una gran…oportunidad para que usted y yo tengamos oportunidad de crear cierto lazo, después de todo usted es la actual pareja de mi hermana y lo adecuado sería que ambos tuviéramos una relación estable en lugar de hablar cada cierto periodo de tiempo, ¿me equivoco?-

Era necia, pero necia a su manera, no al estilo Anna, desde el punto de vista de Kristoff, Elsa usaba métodos de persuasión que resultaban elegantes y tan dolorosos que hacían ver la realidad a cualquier persona. Viéndolo desde cierto punto, el Estilo Elsa era peor que tener a Anna rogando y gritando hasta lograr que se hartara y por fin accediera a lo que fuera que le estuviera pidiendo.

-Está usted en lo correcto, su alteza, pero me temo que tengo mi trabajo y esos asuntos, usted entiende-, Se quedaba sin excusas, pero aún así trataba de hablar correctamente, al menos así tenía una remota esperanza de poder ganar la batalla

-No tengo problema con darle el día libre, después de todo, se ha estado esforzando mucho estos meses, se lo merece-, dijo Elsa

-¿Y qué hay de las esculturas de hielo?, Anna es una mujer elegante, me imagino que querrá esculturas de hielo-, dijo Kristoff, Anna se aclaró la garganta bruscamente

-Reina de Hielo-, dijo después, fingiendo que tosía, pero para su suerte, Kristoff entendió inmediatamente el mensaje: _tenía a la Reina de Hielo sentada prácticamente frente a él_

-Oh, eh…lo siento-, se disculpó Kristoff un poco incómodo y sonrojado, -Disculpe el comentario torpe-

-Oh, no, en realidad no importa-, dijo Elsa cortésmente, -Pero yo insisto, en realidad sería grandioso que nos acompañara, sería un honor para ambas, ¿no, Anna?-

Genial, ahora iba a usar a Anna.

La chica al instante sonrió y se volvió hacia él, tomándolo del brazo en el proceso

-Por favor, Kristoff, hazlo por mí-, los ojos de la chica se arquearon y un pequeño brillo apareció en ellos, era esa típica cara de súplica con la que siempre lo vencía, pero no esta vez, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que mantenerse firme

-Hágalo por ella, Kristoff-

_-Es trampa-_, dijo Kristoff para sí, _-Están jugando dos contra uno, no es justo-_

-Señoritas, yo no bailo-, dijo Kristoff

-Oh, vamos-, Anna le pegó otro codazo, -Apuesto a que eres un gran bailarín-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso-, dijo Kristoff entre dientes

-Bueno, nunca lo sabremos si nunca lo vemos-, dijo Elsa por fin probando la sopa, -Y sé que no soy la persona más adecuada para hablar sobre esto debido a que nunca he estado en una relación seria con alguien, pero algo me dice que sería incómodo que mi hermana bailara con algún otro caballero-

_Buena jugada, majestad._

Kristoff se aclaró la garganta y se erguió en la silla, aún más de lo que ya estaba

-Bien, entonces, asistiré si la reina promete que no saldrá corriendo y congelará Arendelle esta vez-

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron como platos y accidentalmente casi escupió lo que tenía en la boca, afortunadamente no lo hizo, pero si se quedó atascada en una tos infernal que paró hasta el momento en el que Kristoff comenzó a frotarle la espalda y Elsa le pasó una servilleta

-Elsa-, dijo Anna aún tosiendo, -Discúlpalo-

-No importa, Anna-, dijo Elsa mientras se sentaba de nuevo, y después de que Anna por fin se calló, Elsa se volvió hacia el rubio de nuevo

-Así que quiere mi palabra-

-Bueno, creo que esto estuvo algo fuera de lugar, digo, no quise decir que…-, pero mientras él balbuceaba, Elsa ya se había quitado el guante de su mano derecha (ya que algunas veces aún se los ponía para la cena) y había alzado la misma para dar su palabra, y al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Anna y Kristoff se quedaran sin habla, prácticamente mudos

-Yo, Reina Elsa de Arendelle, prometo no salir corriendo y congelar el reino a cambio de la asistencia del honorable Kristoff, aquí presente, al evento-, Prometió Elsa, justo como Kristoff se lo había pedido anteriormente. El hombre se quedó solo mirándola fijamente mientras ignoraba a Anna dándole esa mirada que estaba entre disgusto y enojo. Tragó saliva

-Bien, entonces…creo que nos veremos ahí-, Kristoff por fin accedió, y Elsa bajó su mano y se puso nuevamente el guante, después sonrió hacia Kristoff con una sonrisa que daba un poco de miedo, obteniendo correspondencia inmediata.

Curiosamente, Elsa estuvo mirándolo de reojo y sonriéndole de esa manera durante toda la cena, aún cuando no estaban entablando ninguna conversación. Con Anna, bueno, al verla sabía simple y sencillamente que estaba en problemas.

* * *

**SO, AHORA SI: HOLA, CHICOS, LA FASTIDIOSA COOKIE AQUÍ, VINE A DESHONRAR EL ARCHIVO DE FROZEN LOL. Okay, en primer lugar, este no es el capítulo final, de hecho es un pequeño fic que me tomará más o menos 3 o si acaso 4 capítulos en terminar. En segundo, aunque quizás más importante: este Fic lo solicitó una niña que en realidad no tiene cuenta FF pero sabe que escribo, así es, señores, FUI A VER FROZEN SOLO POR ELLA XD (En realidad no, la quería ver desde que la confirmaron LOL, y tuve el interesante honor de verla en el estreno, por cierto. Así que están en todo derecho de envidiarme...ok no), okay, no creo que esté leyendo esto porque la verdad es que se lo daré impreso, pero, por política: CHICA, TE AMO JAJA. **

**Okay, antes de que digan que soy una fastidiosa por estar con mis dedicatorias, pero a lo que quiero llegar con esto es a que si ven mi perfil, notarán que soy una infectada por el Fandom de Mystery Kids, además, al hacer este primer capítulo me basé en solo leer spoilers porque faltaba todavía una semana para que estrenaran la película, más o menos, so...después de que por fin pude ver la película, decidí que toda la cosa estaba mal, así que la arreglé jaja, es por eso que el último capítulo desgraciadamente no lo subiré hoy jajaja, ¿por qué?, porque desde mi punto de vista solo algunas partes estaban salvables, es decir, no era suficiente, pero prometo que no me tardaré, en serio. De todas formas, si alguien va a leer esto: si ven alguna anormalidad en la caracterización díganmelo por PM o en el Review, recuerden que no muerdo, como, secuestro ni acoso, y para los que están en el Fandom: NO TENGO PODERES, NO LOS CONGELARÉ XD, PUEDEN COMPROBARLO, NO TRAIGO GUANTES (ni siquiera porque me estoy muriendo de frío)...(Elsa, Jack, la indirecta fue para ustedes, ¿okay?, ya pónganse en paz).**

**Otra cosa, sé que muchos de ustedes cuando vieron que la historia tenía como personajes principales a Kristoff y a Elsa se pusieron como: GURL, SHE DIDN'T! D:, así que antes de que vengan con rifles y sierras eléctricas a tratar de matarme: NO, NO ES KRISTELSA (o como sea que se llame la pareja), bueno...si lo es, pero no en el sentido amoroso, mi objetivo era que fuera como amigos. Claro que nunca dije si sabía si lo logré o no :P. **

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo de mi parte, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y cualquier duda o sugerencia, déjenla en el Rev o mándenla por PM :). Cookie fuera. **

**PD: No en realidad XD, sé que esto no me importa y nada que ver con las explicaciones, pero: Lovatics, Tinistas... sin ofender, pero ¿qué diablos?, es decir, dije "Oh, acabé vomitando sentimientos con Let It Go, así que, veámosla en Youtube" y de repente me encuentro con que las Lovatics y las Tinistas están en guerra, chicas (porque por lo que vi no hay hombres en la guerra), por favor, ¿qué diablos se supone que es esto?, quiero decir, no soy muy fan de Demi o de Martina, pero si las eligieron para cantar Let It Go (Libre Soy) es porque son dos chicas que tienen un talento que llega hasta el punto de que les ofrezcan cantar una canción como esa, es decir, LA CANCIÓN DE UNA REINA DISNEY (Aka: LA FREAKING PERFECTA Y HERMOSA ELSA). DEJEN DE SER ARENOSAS, además, si van al cine y se sientan como niñas buenas con la boca cerrada, se darán cuenta de que al momento de que Elsa comience a cantar no escucharán a Martina, escucharán a Carmen Sarahí. Y para las que andan haciendo su drama diciendo que prefieren pagar un boleto de avión a California para escuchar a Demi en vez de a Martina: Hola, ya llegué y les arruinaré la función, la que canta no es Demi, es Idina Menzel, la Elsa original, ¿okay? (y aunque no me quejo de ninguna versión ni la insulto y esta es una opinión no-importante de alguien aún menos importante : Idina fue mi favorita). Las versiones de Martina y Demi solo aparecen en los créditos ._. **


	2. La charla

**Capítulo 2: La charla.**

-No, Anna, me niego, mil veces no-, una hora o dos después, Kristoff se encontraba agarrándose hasta con las uñas de los muros del palacio con tal de evitar que Anna continuara arrastrándolo por el pasillo, llevándolo hasta el estudio de Elsa.

-Tienes que hacerlo-, dijo Anna mientras lo empujaba por la espalda de nuevo

-No, no lo haré-, se negó Kristoff una vez más

-No te pregunté-, dijo Anna, después quitó las manos del hombre de la pared y las puso tras su espalda, para después comenzar a arrastrarlo otra vez hacia el estudio, ignorando sus constantes quejas. Después de un rato, por fin se encontraban en la puerta del estudio

-Irás ahí adentro y te disculparás con Elsa-, dijo Anna en voz baja señalando la puerta

-No-, dijo Kristoff preparándose para echarse a correr, pero desgraciadamente Anna lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa y señaló la puerta de nuevo

-Te espero en la biblioteca cuando termines-, Anna lo dejó solo ahí, y al no tener otra cosa que hacer, se tragó el miedo lo más que pudo y dio tres leves golpes en la puerta temblorosamente

-Adelante-, dijo una voz delicada desde adentro, así que Kristoff suspiró y abrió la puerta lentamente: Elsa estaba sentada en el sillón junto a la ventana leyendo un libro, con una pierna cruzada sobre otra, así que Kristoff se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención

-Sé que es usted, Kristoff, no necesita gruñirme-, Kristoff tragó saliva, ahora tendría que disculparse también por eso, y lo peor era que ni siquiera le había gruñido.

-Pase, no muerdo-, dijo Elsa anormalmente tranquila, así que Kristoff entró cerrando la puerta detrás de él

-Su Alteza-, dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Siéntese, Kristoff-, dijo Elsa quitando su vista del libro, para después señalar con la vista el sillón que estaba cerca a la chimenea, así que Kristoff, incómodamente, la obedeció y se las arregló para sentarse decentemente

-Estoy impresionada-, dijo Elsa cerrando el libro de una manera dolorosamente lenta, -En realidad lo estoy-, sus ojos azules se posaron en Kristoff, quien solo atinó a rascarse la parte de atrás de su cabeza

-Su majestad, puedo explicárselo to…-, pero Elsa levantó uno de sus dedos para hacerlo callar

-No tiene nada que explicar, estoy bastante impresionada por la…elección de mi hermana-, dijo Elsa tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para justificar sus puntos

-¿Le gustaría escuchar un secreto, Kristoff?-, preguntó Elsa

-Pues, si usted quiere compartirlo, creo que no hay ningún problema, soy todo oídos-, trató de bromear Kristoff, solo logrando que Elsa sonriera levemente

-Cuando Anna pidió mi bendición para su casamiento con el príncipe Hans, al instante supe que algo estaba mal en ese hombre-, dijo Elsa

-¿Ah, si?-, preguntó Kristoff

-Si. Mire, Kristoff, Anna era una chica desesperada y Hans…Hans era un hombre apuesto, refinado, educado, pero sobre todo, MUY mentiroso, eso lo detecté desde el momento en que lo vi-, dijo Elsa, -Además, algo que contribuyó a mis sospechas, fue la manera en la que mi hermana se apareció con él tan repentinamente suplicando por mi bendición para su matrimonio, saltando por todos lados, fue todo como: "Oh, Elsa, he encontrado un perrito en la calle, ¿podemos conservarlo?"-

Kristoff sonrió levemente

-Y hay que aceptarlo, Hans era como un perrito, y uno muy lindo, uno de esos que tienen mucho pelaje y son amorosos con cualquiera que se les acerque, pero sin embargo, a este perrito, si le cepillabas lentamente el pelaje…descubrías que tenía rabia, pulgas y garrapatas-, dijo Elsa haciendo figurillas en el aire representando cada una de las acciones que mencionaba, - Hans era lindo por fuera, pero en su interior solo existía un corazón frío, por irónico que pareciera en ese entonces: Hans tenía un corazón prácticamente congelado, alguien que no se preocupaba por nadie a excepción de él, y claro, alguien que heriría a quien fuera necesario por intereses propios-

Elsa se levantó

-No conocía a Anna en ese entonces, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía quién era, solo sabía que era mi hermana y que debía protegerla, pero, desgraciadamente, así como durante 13 años ella no fue nada para mi, yo no fui nada para ella, así que obviamente no quiso escucharme, y _no_ me escuchó, ni siquiera lo intentó-, dijo Elsa, esta vez mirando por la ventana, -Y es aquí donde yo salgo corriendo, Kristoff-

Eso dolió

-Su Alteza, yo…

-La había perdido y ella me había perdido a mí, pero yo de alguna manera seguía sintiendo el impulso de protegerla, no quería dejarla en manos de alguien que fuera a lastimarla-, se detuvo para voltear a ver a Kristoff, -_No podía_ dejarla-

Kristoff tragó saliva

-Hoy en día, como ha podido ver, somos mucho más unidas…y luego está usted-, dijo Elsa, y si Kristoff pensó que estaba nervioso antes…se equivocó

-¿Sabe?, hay una diferencia entre Hans y usted-, dijo Elsa

-¿Cuál es?-, preguntó Kristoff temiéndose lo peor, Elsa soltó una pequeña y breve risa y de la nada sacó un copo de nieve de entre sus dedos y jugó con él en el aire para después desaparecerlo

-La verdad es que...Hans lo tenía todo, pero no tenía nada- Se detuvo

-Y usted no tiene nada, pero tiene todo, Kristoff-, dijo Elsa caminando hacia Kristoff y poniendo su mano delicadamente en el punto donde se encontraba el corazón de Kristoff, quien sonrió cálidamente un poco más tranquilo, obteniendo respuesta de parte de Elsa, para que después la mujer quitara su mano de donde la tenía

-Acompáñeme, Kristoff-, dijo Elsa caminando hacia la puerta, obviamente con Kristoff tras ella.

Salieron del estudio, y ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente por el pasillo que estaba un poco en penumbras, ignorando los ligeros ecos de sus pasos

-Mi padre era un tanto sobreprotector con sus niñas-, Comenzó Elsa señalando un cuadro de su padre que estaba en la pared, -En algún momento de la época en que tenía 14 o 15 años, me dijo que en el momento en el que algún caballero entrara a mi vida, sería él quien decidiría si la relación podía llevarse a cabo o no . Tenía varios aspectos a seguir: Osadía, valentía, modales, entre otros. Pero como puede ver, yo sigo sin interesarme en nadie aún, pero es obvio que Anna está perdidamente enamorada de usted, y la cosa graciosa es que papá no está aquí para juzgarlo-, dijo Elsa con una pequeña sonrisa, -Así que lo haré yo, de hecho…ya lo hice-

-¿Y…?-, preguntó Kristoff nerviosa e impacientemente

-Y definitivamente usted es aquel hombre que mi padre hubiera querido para Anna: Osado, valiente, sin duda modesto, educado, usted es alguien que podría dar la vida por Anna, y cabe decir que también es muy apuesto-, dijo Elsa

-Muchas gracias, su alteza-, dijo Kristoff considerablemente aliviado

-He visto todo lo que tenía que ver durante la cena de hoy, usted ha superado mis expectativas-, dijo Elsa, para después de detenerse y tomar a Kristoff del hombro para que él hiciera lo mismo,

-Pero quiero que quede bien claro que si usted se atreve a lastimar a mi hermana, si llego a enterarme de que le faltó al respeto, lo patearé ahí atrás-, advirtió Elsa, haciendo que Kristoff se quedara en shock

-¿Disculpe?-

-Sé que no es lo más adecuado para una mujer como yo, pero es la verdad-, dijo Elsa, -Si juega con fuego se puede quemar, pero en este caso, si juega con Anna, ALGUIEN lo va a congelar-

Kristoff tragó saliva

-Yo amo a su hermana-, Elsa miró de reojo a Kristoff al escuchar esas palabras, pero sin dejar de caminar

-Es la verdad, su alteza-, dijo Kristoff, -Yo jamás la lastimaría, todo lo contrario, yo dejaría que me lastimaran por ella, yo daría todo lo que tengo por Anna-

-Yo sé, Kristoff, yo creo en su palabra-, dijo Elsa, -Pero hay algo que me inquieta un poco, algo que influye un poco en la relación-

-¿Se puede saber qué es?-, preguntó Kristoff

-¿A qué viene tanta negación a asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Anna?-, preguntó Elsa

-Oh, eh…nada en realidad-, dijo Kristoff

-¿Acaso no me tiene confianza?-, preguntó Elsa

…Sin respuesta….

-Kristoff, ¿no baila o no puede bailar?-, preguntó Elsa, Kristoff tragó saliva

-Nunca he asistido a un baile, ¿eso cuenta?-, preguntó Kristoff

-Mmm-, dijo Elsa, - No es grave, nada que no se pueda arreglar-

-¿Ah, no?-, preguntó Kristoff

-No-, dijo Elsa, -De hecho, y si usted me lo permite: puedo arreglarlo yo misma-

Kristoff soltó una pequeña risa

-Con todo respeto, majestad, por la manera en que trata a todos sus posibles pretendientes, puedo ver que usted tampoco baila-, dijo Kristoff

-Tal vez es solo que no me gusta, nadie dijo que no supiera hacerlo-, dijo Elsa

-Buen punto-, dijo Kristoff aclarándose la garganta

-En fin, Kristoff, creo que además de que esto le ayude a usted a no quedar en ridículo con Anna, nos ayudará a nosotros también, a pasar más tiempo juntos ¿entiende?, porque como le mencioné durante la cena, no convivimos demasiado y eso es un grave error-

-Déjeme ver si entendí, ¿usted quiere enseñarme a bailar, su majestad?-, preguntó Kristoff

-Si usted me lo permite, entonces la respuesta es si-, dijo Elsa, -Haré todo lo posible por abrir algunos espacios en mi agenda, en cuanto a usted, tómese el día libre, si el trabajo se retrasa, yo puedo ayudarlo-

Kristoff se quedó helado

-Bien-, dijo aún aterrado, para después quedarse ahí como idiota mientras Elsa le sonreía, se daba la vuelta y comenzara a caminar por el pasillo…entonces recordó que Anna lo mataría si no hablaba con ella sobre lo que le había ordenado en primer lugar.

-Su Majestad-, la llamó Kristoff, haciendo que Elsa se diera la vuelta y asintiera con la cabeza a modo de aprobación para que comenzara a hablar

-Quería ofrecerle disculpas por mi inadecuado comentario y…por hacerla dar su palabra-, dijo Kristoff incómodamente, pero Elsa no se mostró alterada, ni feliz, ni triste, no, totalmente inexpresiva, solo esa sonrisa que le había estado dando durante toda la noche

-Lo espero en la mañana, a las 10:00, no se retrase-, dijo Elsa antes de seguir caminando.

Y Kristoff nunca supo si lo había perdonado o no, lo único que sabía era que:

1: La reina le había dado su aprobación

2: Tenía que verla al otro día a las 10:00 AM.

* * *

**Okay so...aquí estoy XD y no dejaré Biblia como la vez anterior, solo quiero decir: Muchas gracias por los que me dejaron follow, favorite y rev, todo es bien aceptado ;D, así que, muchas gracias (otra vez). **

**En fin, el capítulo es corto, lo sé, pero la cosa es aquí que como no es un fic muy "formal" o sea, que no tiene una trama exactamente complicada, no hago los capítulos muy cortos jeje, de hecho, no lo hago nunca en historias de este tipo, pero bueno, de todas formas: espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, recuerden que todo es bien recibido y los veo a la próxima :). **


End file.
